


Воля предка

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Мощь прошлых боссов, их воля и пламя разрывают его изнутри, сливаясь с ним воедино.





	Воля предка

      Чем сильнее решимость от него избавиться, тем сильнее оно жжет. Выжигает саму душу, словно надеется запечатать ее и спастись.  
      Но Тсунаеши, даже если не признается ни себе, ни Хранителям, знает точно: кольцам Вонголы лучше не существовать.  
      Он уже предвидит, как всколыхнется семья, когда он об этом объявит, как пылко примется Гокудера его переубеждать, и как осуждающе посмотрит на него Девятый, который пожалеет в тот миг о том, что отрекся от власти; но также Тсунаеши предвидит, какие войны вспыхнут из-за колец, если их оставить. Семей, желающих позариться на мощь Вонголы, много, а она — одна.  
      И если выбирать между страданиями близких и их укоризненными взглядами, он лучше вытерпит взгляды. Так будет больно ему, но зато — не им.  
      Когда Тсунаеши спит, кольцо жжет сильнее. Оно запечатывает, но не душу владельца, а другие души — внутри нее. Оно освобождается от духов предыдущих боссов. Их воля не сгинет вместе с кольцом, а будет жить внутри того, кто избавился от их последней обители.  
      Такова расплата.  
      Сначала во сне приходит Девятый. Почему — Тсунаеши не знает, Тимотео ведь еще жив, но во сне он смотрит именно так укоризненно, как Тсуна себе представлял, и именно так Девятый посмотрит въявь. Так любящие отцы обычно смотрят на сглупивших детей — и родной отец не удостаивал его такого взгляда. Так, наверное, Девятый смотрел на Занзаса, когда заточал его в лед, — только вот Тсуну пожирает пламя.  
      От Восьмой веет не меньшим укором.  
      Следующей ночью приходит хмурый Седьмой.  
      Следующей — разъяренный Шестой.  
      Не все к нему столь же мягки, как Девятый.  
      Каждую ночь Тсунаеши навещают предыдущие боссы, и каждую ночь они испепеляют его, с ним сливаясь, — он сам не оставил им выбора, решив уничтожить кольцо.  
      Второй чуть не сжигает его дотла — слухи о гневливом нраве Рикардо преувеличены не были. Он привык умножать силу семьи и бороться, а не прятать голову в песок, и даже Первого он презирает не так, как Десятого.   
      Они не растворяются в душе Тсунаеши — они пытаются ее вытеснить, чтобы вернуть себе давно потерянную Вонголу. Нашептывают, осуждают, убеждают — и с каждой ночью голосов в голове становится на один больше.  
      Мощь прошлых боссов, их воля и пламя разрывают его изнутри, сливаясь с ним воедино. Они отчаянно цепляются за наследие, на которое покусился глупый юнец, не ведающий жестокой правды жизни. Они кричат, — и каждый кричит вопреки другому, — но Тсунаеши остается глух, и лишь это помогает ему уберечь рассудок.  
      Но не душу.  
      Примо приходит последним. Тсунаеши, пламя которого уступило чужому, встречает его без опаски — какой бы гнев ни обуревал предка, больнее он сделать не сможет.  
      Но гнев не обуревает предка, и Тсунаеши, натерпевшийся от других своих предшественников, этому удивляется. Разве основатель Вонголы не должен цепляться за свое наследие больше всех?  
      Но в глазах Первого — всеобъемлющее и всепрощающее небо, отражающееся в глазах Десятого. Тсунаеши ожидает осуждения, окончательно выгоревшей души, но не того, что его обнимут. Не того, что пожар в душе утихнет, а вместе с ним — навязчивые голоса. Перестает жечь и кольцо — оно пусто и бесполезно, и теперь оно — обычная безделушка.  
      Хранители тоже не торопятся его осуждать. Они уже все знают. Воля прошлого перешла и к ним, и их кольца — пусты точно так же. Скоро узнает и вся Вонгола, но она не спасет кольца, даже если их сохранит.  
      Вслед за Джотто — только уже не во сне — приходит странный старик, готовый помочь их уничтожить. На его лице — довольная ухмылка, а его взгляду — одобрительному и гордому — не мешает и черная повязка.  
      И Тсунаеши понимает, и Джотто вторит эхом: он поступил правильно.


End file.
